


The Admiral

by RulerOfTheCosmos



Series: Ideas (English Ver.) [56]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Admiral Money D. Luffy, Alternate Marineford Events, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Badass Monkey D. Luffy, Different Devil Fruit Monkey D. Luffy, Luffy is colder, Marine Monkey D. Luffy, Marineford Arc, Older brother Luffy, Omega Monkey D. Luffy, Omega Verse, Out of Character Monkey D. Luffy, Overpowered Monkey D. Luffy, Portgas D. Ace Lives, Serious Monkey D. Luffy, Shirohige | Whitebeard | Edward Newgate Lives, Smart Monkey D. Luffy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-19
Updated: 2020-11-19
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:33:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27624098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RulerOfTheCosmos/pseuds/RulerOfTheCosmos
Summary: Monkey D. Luffy was a caged bird.His wings were torn off and now he could not fly over the sea without any binding. Now he was only tied to a corrupt government that had him in their sights.But even if he is the strongest Admiral, he will not let his little brother, Portgas D. Ace, be executed.
Series: Ideas (English Ver.) [56]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1862050
Comments: 18
Kudos: 246





	The Admiral

**Author's Note:**

> One Piece does not belong to me. The phrase doesn't belong to me either. In other words, whatever they recognize is not mine.
> 
> PLEASE READ THE FOLLOWING. IT'S VERY IMPORTANT. IT WILL ALSO BE IN MY PROFILE AND IN THE DESCRIPTION OF THIS SERIES.  
> Starting December, I will be inactive for many months. I still don't know when I'll even visit again, because I won't even have my cell phone with me. So, don't ask me if you can adopt my stories, just adopt them, and leave me a message telling me that you adopted my story and which one. Please don't be left wondering if you can adopt any of my stories because I won't be able to answer. Just adopt the story. And in case you guys wondering, multiple people can adopt the same idea/story. Like I said, just send me a message so when I come back, I will know who adopted my stories, and which ones, and to be able to go through them and read them.

> **THE WAR OF MARINEFORD**
> 
>   
>  **_"At the end of every war justice will prevail, because he who wins the war will do his own justice."_ **

* * *

Admiral Monkey D. Luffy's short hair played with the wind.

His onyx gaze was fixed on the infinite blue ocean, watching some birds fly through the sky, free. Luffy saw this, and yearned for such freedom. He longed to spread his wings and travel the world knowing that nothing could chain or stop him. The omega wanted to get out of the cage in which the World Government had locked him up.

_But it seemed impossible._

Luffy closed his eyes as his hand squeezed the letter that had come to him.

> _Admiral Aotori,_
> 
> _Portgas D. Ace, son of the King of the Pirates, Gold Roger, and Commander of the Second Division of the Whitebeard Pirates, has been caught. He will be executed at Marineford and your presence is mandatory._

Luffy smiled coldly and wondered what the government wanted from him to do this.

He made the deal that he would serve under the World Government, but only if his family was not touched. That included Sabo and Ace, his two younger brothers. It also included the place where he grew up, _Foosha Village_.

But they were breaking that deal, as if provoking him. Were they trying to prove his loyalty?

Luffy gave a cold and bitter laugh.

The World Government knew they had him against a rock and a hard place. Luffy couldn't go and help his brother or _Foosha Village_ would be destroyed and Sabo would then be hunted, but at the same time, he couldn't let his brother be executed.

Luffy had to save his brother and at the same time, act like a marine or his loved ones would pay the price.

* * *

Monkey D. Luffy is the son of the World Government's greatest enemy, Monkey D. Dragon.

Not even Luffy himself knows who his mother is, he only slightly remembers his father, who raised him for a few years. Then he was handed over to his grandfather, Monkey D. Garp. For Luffy, it seems like Dragon's mission to destroy the World Government is more important than taking care of his son, a troublesome little omega due to his bright and free personality. Luffy thinks that Dragon doesn't love him enough, especially since he doesn't even send him letters or try to contact him.

At least he was grateful to him that he had trained him as a child to kick ass, a training that was made worse at the hands of his grandfather. Garp and Dragon seemed willing to make him powerful and defendable, especially because of his omega status.

Luffy didn't mind, he was the first to admit that he didn't look like an omega and that he didn't act like one.

He was not someone who spoke soft, graceful and submissive. Luffy spoke very loud and exaggerated, he was not at all elegant, he did not follow orders and he always got in trouble. No alpha could beat him. The only things that identified him as an omega were his slight curves, his small stature, his slim body, and his scent.

His smell was something that many claimed to love. They said that his scent was the personification of a pirate. A smell of the sea, mixed with a smell that everyone said smelled like freedom. Everyone always said that Luffy couldn't be a marine. His very smell symbolized freedom and the sea, something that identified pirates.

_And Luffy thought the same. He wanted to be a pirate. He wanted to be **free**._

So he came to _Foosha Village_ , and had a lot of happy moments under Makino's care. With her he learned to act a little more orderly and eat with at least more elegance, although not even his love for the omega could imprison his free personality.

Then his care fell into the hands of Dadan and her gang. Makino could be his sister, but Dadan, with no doubt, was his mother. The old woman could act angry and indifferent, but Luffy could smell her affection for him.

His life changes when his grandfather arrives with a dark-haired boy, with a pair of big angry onyx eyes and a face full of freckles. He was an alpha.

"Dadan, I'm bringing you another boy!"

"WHAT?!" The woman shouted. "Isn't it enough that we take care of your troublesome grandson?!"

It was obvious that Dadan was going to end up yielding before Garp's threats, so the crazy and rare family added another member, Portgas D. Ace.

Ace, who seemed to be a very angry alpha, couldn't help but chase the older omega like a duckling after his mother. Ace saw Luffy as someone super powerful and amazing, in addition to loving his smell of freedom. So he chased after him to learn from him. Luffy found him funny and cute, so he took the boy under his wing and they soon formed an inseparable duo. Luffy trained Ace and raised him alongside Dadan, especially since Ace always ended up in trouble. Once, Luffy had to take him out of the stomach of a crocodile.

Soon after, Sabo arrived, another alpha.

Faced with the boy's suffering and unhappiness, Luffy didn't hesitate to take him under his wing and the duo became a troublesome trio. Dadan couldn't say no to Sabo either, and when Garp arrived, he realized that he now had three grandchildren whom he was going to turn into powerful marines. For Garp, Sabo was already part of the family.

Time passed, and Luffy approached them with a bottle of alcohol. He said that if they drank from that bottle, they were going to be brothers. They were going to create an unbreakable bond.

"From now on, we are brothers!"

Ace created the nickname ASL, and the brothers actually became even more inseparable. It was a miracle if you saw them separated. They were glued to the hips.

However, Luffy's life would take a turn when his brothers fell ill. Apparently, Ace and Sabo had caught a slight cold, from which Luffy was saved. But now, Ace and Sabo were in bed with a fever. Luffy, sad and worried, left to go hunting for food. That day, he had decided to catch an animal from the sea, perhaps a Sea King.

But when he was already facing the blue sea, Luffy sees a fruit of a strange color. It was shaped like a flame, but it was purple and its center was blue. Luffy found it strange, but he was getting hungry, so without hesitation, he ate it, only to realize that it tasted awful.

Angry, he got out of there and decided to go back to the house and hunt something along the way. Luffy wanted to complain to his brothers and tell them what his palate had suffered thanks to that strange fruit.

But when he returned and approached his brothers, Luffy wanted them to heal, and only he noticed how a violet fire with a blue core came out of his hands and began to move over the body of his two brothers. Luffy could immediately see how the color returned to the faces of his brothers. And Luffy was not so stupid as not to realize that he had done something and that that fruit had something to do, by the color of the flames.

He was silent about what happened, and he waited for his grandfather to come and visit them to tell him what happened.

"... And then Ace and Sabo healed super fast, Grandpa. I think the disgusting fruit had something to do with it." He said firmly as he hit his left palm with his right fist.

Garp stared at him in shock. In fact, he was not surprised that Luffy had eaten a fruit that was found on the seashore without knowing what it was, but he was surprised to learn that an Akuma no Mi had ended up so close to _Foosha Village_.

"Luffy, you just ate an Akuma no Mi! You will have a power, but you will never be able to swim!"

"Ah?! How will I be a pirate if I can't swim ?!" He cried worried. For his words, he earned a fist to the head courtesy of Garp, who thankfully decided not to hit him so hard.

"You'll be a marine!"

"Grandpa, that hurts!" Luffy complained.

Garp just laughed, and Luffy joined him. But Garp already had something in mind. Sengoku had become seriously ill and Garp was trying to find something to heal him, but no one could identify what he had and no one could cure him. Therefore, he wanted to bring Luffy to try. Garp thought it would be something quick and that Luffy could go back to his normal life. That he would only heal Sengoku and everything would end well.

He didn't know that soon, Luffy would become someone else and that he would leave his innocence in the past.

"Ace, Sabo, I'll see you in a few days. I will only heal the old man who is a friend of grandpa and I will come back super fast." He said as he showed them a huge smile.

Ace huffed, but nodded and let Luffy play with his hair. Sabo nodded somewhat disappointed, but happily let Luffy play with his hair.

"Come back soon, Luffy."

"I will."

Luffy gave them a kiss and a hug because he felt like he should. And Ace and Sabo didn't refuse because they felt this would be the last time. The brothers said goodbye, not knowing that this _'See you later'_ would turn into _'Goodbye.'_

Luffy healed the old man, but it was to be expected that the World Government would hear from this child with flames capable of curing any disease and perhaps having the power to make someone stronger, if they let themselves be carried away by Sengoku's testimony.

Without hesitation, they decided to take Luffy and bring him to their side. His Akuma no Mi would be an immense advantage.

Luffy refused. Oh, he sure did it. They were marines and they were the World Government that his father wanted to overthrow. So he said no. But, when they threatened to send a **Buster Call** to _Foosha Village_ , where his family and loved ones lived, Luffy found himself between a rock and a hard place.

Luffy did not fully know his power, but the World Government believed that he could become powerful thanks to his flames and his power in hand-to-hand combat. However, Luffy knew that no matter how powerful he was, he was not going to be able to stop the World Government if they decided to bomb his home.

"Very well, I agree to work for you. But in return, Foosha Village will not be touched and my brothers will not be hunted or harmed."

This is how his descent begins.

Unable to say goodbye to his brothers and _Foosha Village_ , Luffy began his tough training to be a Marine.

And the years passed, and Luffy changed. He was no longer that happy and free child. His own scent had become bitter and he no longer smelled of freedom, letting everyone know that he was an omega, but that he was unhappy.

Years passed and Luffy rose to the top, becoming Admiral Aotori.

* * *

No matter how hard they tried, the World Government could not find the fruit that Aotori had eaten.

They tried to search by letting themselves be carried away by the description of the fruit Aotori gave and searching for known fruits with similar powers.

They searched for fire fruits, fruits with healing powers, fruits with destructive powers, fruits with two opposite powers. They tried to search and found nothing remotely similar to the fruit with the powers that Aotori had eaten.

It was a fruit that perhaps, no one had ever seen or eaten, and if they did, there was no type of record or something that spoke of the fruit.

By training Aotori, they were able to know all the powers that the fruit gave its user.

And they were surprised.

The flames were Yin and Yang.

They were creation and destruction.

They were life and death.

Such a fruit would turn anyone into a god.

The fruit gave its user power over fire, but it was not a typical fire. The flames were purple, but at the core they were blue. The fire is not extinguished until it burns its target completely or until the user wants them to be extinguished.

The flames can completely destroy anything in its path and cause immense pain with a burn. If the target is burned, they can be greatly weakened, although they can also be weakened if the user is able to hit the target with a small flame. It can slow down the healing process of one person or weaken the healing powers of others. It can also cause anything it touches to wither and weaken. In people, it can weaken them and even the children that they have inside or take away fertility from a person preventing them from reproducing, it reaches the point of being able to advance the aging process of things, including people, taking years of life and moving forward their deaths. And if the user gives semi-immortality, he can take them it away again if he so wishes. With plants, it can wilt them. As it is fire, it can clearly kill a person and burn the vegetation, although much faster than a normal fire, since these flames are hotter. They are so hot that they are capable of even incinerating stone to dust.

Likewise, the flames can give semi-immortality to people, including its user, or cause a massive resurrection and decide whether or not to give semi-immortality to those people who were resurrected. The flames can heal the injured, even restore body parts, and heal those who are about to die, no matter if the person is near or far away and the user is able to send a small flame. They can increase the strength of a person and increase the healing process of a person or increase the healing powers of other people and the user's own healing power. It can also cause anything it touches to flourish, such as using fire to give fertility to the earth or even a person. In people, it increases the number of children and their health and reaches the point of being able to return youth to things, including people, giving them more years of life and delaying their deaths without giving them semi-immortality. With plants, they grow extremely healthy and extremely fast. He can also create beings of fire and give them intelligence and will.

Faced with this life and death being, the World Government was unwilling to let him go. It didn't matter if they couldn't tie him to an alpha, just being under their command was more than enough.

And it is because of this power that Aotori will never be free.

He will always be a caged bird.

* * *

Luffy got off his ship and walked gracefully and seriously to the middle chair. On his right side was Admiral Akainu, and on his left side was Admiral Kizaru.

"Oh, it's good to see you again, Aotori-chan. You look beautiful, as always." Kizaru smiled, Luffy just gave the other Admiral a glance and took a seat in those chairs that look more like thrones, ignoring Kizaru, who was not offended.

Luffy was a marine with a lot of freedom. He did not usually meet with other marines and he usually sails the seas by himself with his small crew. He was an indomitable omega, very strong, and with a lot of power in the higher ups. It was said that his power was so great, that even the Tenryubitos respected him and more than one wanted to take him as their omega, although he is a D. Everyone who saw him did not deny the thirst they had to possess him, and although they can smell his scent full of bitterness and unhappiness, it did not take away the fact that if they inhaled deeply and concentrated on it, they could almost smell the smell of freedom and the sea on the tips of their tongues. A taste that tempted them to smell more once they had an idea of what it was like, as if it were a drug. A very tempting and very striking smell.

And Kizaru was one of those junkies who wanted more and more of Aotori.

 _"Let the war begin."_ Luffy thought when he saw the giant wave that Whitebeard created.

"Kuzan, take care of it." The Vice Admiral just flew off at Admiral Aotori's order.

Luffy simply decided to watch while resting his head on his right hand, covering his face a little. No one would care about him, everyone was watching **_The_ _War of Marineford_**.

* * *

The war started between both sides.

Mihawk started attacking Whitebeard, but someone interposed and deflected the most powerful attack of the swordsman, the person was the Commander of the Fourth Division, Jozu.

Kizaru decided to get up and join the battle, launching attacks that failed to touch Whitebeard because a blue phoenix intervened, the phoenix was the Commander of the First Division, Marco, who showed his great power thanks to his Akuma no Mi .

An intense battle begins between the Admiral and the Phoenix, a battle that ends with Kizaru retreating knowing that his attacks were not going to hurt Marco thanks to his regeneration.

Then, in the center, a large block of ice in a circular shape is created by Jozu, who throws it at the marines, rather, the two Admirals who were still seated.

Akainu looks up.

"I would swear that those two..."

"Akainu." Luffy warned, not wanting to hear more barking from the dog next to him.

Akainu quickly fell silent and got up and destroyed the large block of ice with a **_Great Eruption_**. His attack caused chunks of meteorite-like lava to fly everywhere.

The battle between both sides was intense, and everyone was fighting to accomplish their goal.

 _Kill_ Portgas D. Ace.

 _Save_ Portgas D. Ace.

Soon, the beautiful Shichibukai Boa Hancock went into action, destroying the pirates, with the occasional marine who stood in her way.

" **ACE!** "

The cry of a young man was heard from the sky. Everyone looked up only to see prisoners fall from a ship flying through the clouds.

The person who had yelled was Sabo, the Commander of the Second Division.

"Ace, we came to save you!"

_In the distance, Luffy smiled. Apparently, his little brother had managed to come to the war with his small division accompanied by several prisoners. Even Ivankov, an ally of his own father, Monkey D. Dragon, was with him._

Sabo went into action as soon as Crocodrile tried to attack his father figure and Captain, Whitebeard.

All the marines did their best to prevent Sabo from reaching his brother, while the pirates did everything possible to clear the way for him. His division especially _(made up of Zoro the Pirate Hunter, Nami the Cat Burglar, Sogeking, Doctor Chopper, Sanji Black Leg, Franky, Robin the Devil Child, Brook, and the most recent, Jinbei)_ were trying to make way for him directly.

Sabo manages to steal the key from the well-known Pirate Empress and begins his journey to the top, being stopped by Donquixote Doflamingo and a Pacifista. But he gets rid of him and Ivankov stays to fight. Mihawk tries to get in the way, but Jinbei manages to stop him until Sabo ends up using Buggy as a shield so he can flee.

This time it is Zoro with another swordsman who try to stop Mihawk, who once again was going to attack Sabo.

Then an idiot named Squard stabs Whitebeard, but Marco shows up and makes him eat wood. And despite everything, Whitebeard forgives Squard.

_Luffy, who sees everything like a divinity on his throne, smiles a little. It was fascinating for him to see how pirates, those whom the marines called monsters, can become more compassionate and loving than civilians and marines. Whitebeard was a good father. And no one better than him to know about parents, when his left him in the hands of Garp, his grandfather._

Whitebeard finally enters the battle, causing destruction in his wake and destroying his enemies, driving the marines crazy who ran like headless chickens.

And while Whitebeard rampaged with his enemies, on the other hand, Sabo ran towards Ace.

"Come forth, Akainu!" Sengoku ordered.

At the command, fist-shaped lava meteorites fell on the battlefield, killing the pirates who stayed behind when the marines had already left when they learned of Sengoku's plans.

"The execution of Portgas D. Ace will begin immediately!" Sengoku yelled.

_Luffy took a sharp breath. He wondered if the pirates could save Ace. The World Government already gave them the key, now the question was if the pirates could save Ace._

Jinbei controls the water and this is how Sabo ends up standing in front of two of the three Admirals.

"Give me Ace back!"

It is easy to know who would win in the fight. It was Sabo against two Admirals. But this did not stop the pirate, who escaped instead of fighting, knowing that he would lose. But Kizaru got in the way and sent him flying to the ground.

The swords to execute Ace were going to come down, but Whitebeard managed to exercise his **_Haki of the King_** and the executioners, along with many other Marines, fell unconscious.

On the other hand, Kuzan stabbed Sabo with a piece of ice, but Marco appeared to save him by sending the Vice Admiral flying.

Whitebeard begins to fight against all enemies.

Then Kizaru shot Sabo a beam of light that nearly knocked him out and threw him at Whitebeard, who caught him.

"Sabo, you've done enough." And with those words towards his son, he throws him at other pirates, who caught him.

Then begins the epic battle between Akainu and Whitebeard. While on the other hand, Marco was flying towards Ace, until Garp appeared.

_"Will you choose your family... Or your job, grandpa?" Thought Luffy._

Marco received a fist that sent him to the ground.

_Luffy laughed bitterly. "Then you choose your job."_

Now things seemed to be going wrong for the pirates. Whitebeard was seriously injured by Akainu, and Marco received two attacks from Kizaru because he neglected himself due to his concern over Whitebeard's injury.

Thanks to Ivankov, Sabo once again took action and did not let anyone stop him. And although many tried to stop him, the Whitebeard Pirates got in the way and opened the way for him.

One of them made a path towards Ace using the ground. Sabo climbed and this time, no enemy could touch him.

"I'm here, Ace!" He cried happily.

But Garp had gotten in his way.

_"Tell me, Grandpa, you really won't save Ace? Won't you save a boy you raised and consider a grandson? Will you really do everything you can to stop Sabo, maybe even kill him? Will you really choose your job over your family, even knowing that we are already condemned by the blood that runs through our veins? "_

"Grandpa, please move!" Sabo yelled at him.

"If you want to pass, you will do it over my corpse!"

_Luffy smiled sadly, his heart devastated. "I don't know why I thought that for the first time, you would choose your family over your job."_

And while Garp was able to do more, he couldn't really hurt a boy he considers his grandson. He wouldn't forgive himself, and Luffy wouldn't forgive him either. So he closed his eyes and let Sabo hit him out of his way.

**_Sabo had touched the stage._ **

And even though Sengoku tried to stop him, and Kizaru had broken the key, one of the executioners created a barrier and when they flew off, this very same man managed to copy the key.

**_Ace had been released._ **

_Luffy smiled with tears in his eyes. His brother was going to survive. And after this, he would talk to the Gorosei who thought they were smarter than him. No matter the fact that they had brought the key to the battlefield and broke the news that Boa Hancock had it, they had put his brothers in danger._

Many tried to stop the brother duo, none succeeded.

Ace proved to be the powerful pirate that he was, being able to even stand up to Kuzan.

"Whitebeard is just a loser of the old age."

_Luffy narrowed his eyes. His flames began to dance on his palms. "So that's your plan, you fucking dog."_

_Luffy knew Ace. His little brother wouldn't let such an insult go by. Ace would come back and that's what Akainu wanted. A chance to kill Ace._

Ace faced him, but before the greater power of the Admiral, he was sent flying. Sabo, in shock, tried to get closer to his brother, only to fall to his knees. His body was taking its toll.

"Stop!" Ace shouted, because he could understand that Akainu was going for Sabo. "Sabo!"

**BOOM!**

Everyone could only see how Akainu's large body was sent flying far away by a strong kick.

"I think it's time for this show to end. They called me for nothing."

The smoke cleared, revealing a male figure.

The young man, because he was a young man in his twenties, had short, silky black hair. He had big cold eyes black like onyx. He had a scar with two stitches under his left eye. And his skin was somewhat tanned. He was short in stature, about 5'7 feet, with a thin body with not very noticeable muscles, but that surely held a lot of power, if they were carried away by the great kick he provided to Akainu, who sent the alpha flying. He wore black dress shoes with white dress pants, with a long-sleeved black dress shirt with the sleeves rolled up to the elbows and with the collar turned up in addition to not having all the buttons buttoned leaving a little of his chest discovered, and on top of this shirt he had a red vest attached to his body, showing his curves. On his shoulders, the typical white cape used by the Admirals, and the other Marines, danced lightly with the wind.

Many widened their eyes when they saw the omega, especially when they saw him kick Akainu. The truth is that it was more surprising to see an omega as a marine, even more so being of such a high rank as it was to be an Admiral, and that he had kicked his fellow Admiral, saving two pirates in the process.

"Luffy..." Ace whispered in shock when he saw his older brother, his role model. The person who had abandoned them.

"Aotori." Akainu growled as he got up. Luffy gave him a bored look.

"Shut your mouth, Akainu. I'm not happy at all to be here in this stupid war. Quite a scandal to kill a brat. Believe me, everyone will hear from me." The hint did not go unnoticed by Akainu, who closed his mouth when he learned that the higher ups had made Aotori angry.

Luffy approached Ace and Sabo, only to send them flying towards Whitebeard with a strong kick. The looks he received from the pirates were not pretty, however, for everyone it was more than clear that the Admiral did not care.

"Get your trash, and get out, Newgate. I don't want to see them on my territory. The war ends right now."

At Admiral Aotori's declaration, no one refused. Seeing him kick Akainu was enough to know that the omega was very powerful, enough to silence the _Red Dog_.

"Traitor! You are a traitor!" Ace shouted anguished and between tears, and many did not need to know who he was addressing. It was no secret that Ace and Sabo grew up with Garp. And many, although they had never seen the omega in person or in photographs, knew that Admiral Aotori was Garp's grandson.

Luffy paused for a second, gave a mocking smile, and continued on his way.

In all the hustle and bustle, no one, except for Whitebeard, could notice how from Luffy's hands, violet flames with a blue core shot out at immense speed, and how these flames played around his body, healing him.

Whitebeard felt better and could feel how his wounds were closing without even leaving scars. Whitebeard covered his wounds so that no one suspected anything. But his gaze did not separate from the figure of the Admiral that was disappearing into the distance, confused in what that fire was, how it could heal him and why he did it.

_Who really was Admiral Aotori?_

* * *

Whitebeard leaned back in his seat, confused, ignoring the noise from the party.

He did not need the diagnosis of his nurses to know that he was completely healed, he even felt somewhat younger and stronger, as if something had gave him back about five years.

What were those flames? How did they manage to heal him? Why did he feel so healthy and young?

_Why had Aotori saved him?_

Whitebeard knew that whatever Aotori did, it had given him a few more extra years to live.

But the pirate did not understand the Admiral. He didn't understand what was going through the Admiral's mind. He didn't understand why the Admiral saved Ace and Sabo, and why he healed him. He did not understand the Admirals's power. He didn't understand what was happening. But his two sons, Ace and Sabo, did understand, or at least part of it. So, in the middle of the party, he spoke.

"Do you know Admiral Aotori?" He asked.

Silence reigned.

"Yes." Sabo said with downcast eyes.

"He's our older brother." Ace revealed.

" **What?!** "

**Author's Note:**

> Hi.
> 
> Let's go to the clarifications.
> 
> First, Luffy is an Admiral. In fact, he, Akainu and Kizaru are the Admirals. And Luffy is super OOC.
> 
> Second, have you guys noticed how the Admirals' nicknames have a color and an animal? I didn't know what to put, so I called Luffy, Aotori, which according to Google Translate means "Blue Bird."
> 
> Third, Luffy is the oldest among the brothers. In this Alternate Universe, Luffy is the oldest.
> 
> Fourth, Luffy spent his early years with Dragon, but he later gave Luffy to Garp. Luffy doesn't have many memories of him because he was a child.
> 
> Fifth, Luffy's fire makes him quite OP, but I like my ukes super OP.
> 
> Sixth, due to his power, the World Government was not going to let anyone disrespect him, so not even the Tenryubitos mess with him and respect him a lot, although others also want him to be their omega.
> 
> Seventh, I alternate between 'Luffy' and 'Aotori' because the others do not call Luffy by his name, but by his nickname, Aotori.
> 
> Eighth, due to his Akuma no Mi, and his power in the high commands of the world, even Akainu does not say anything to him and does not mess with him, much less criticizes him fot the facts that he is the son of Dragon.
> 
> Ninth, Boa Hancock and Sabo are not allied, that is why Sabo had to steal the key that Hancock had been given. And secretly, it was the higher ups, the Gorosei, who gave that key to Hancock as a means of exit to save Ace, they did not want to make Luffy angry so they gave the key to the pirates, because if they failed, then it would be the pirates' fault since the Gorosei gave them the key.
> 
> Tenth, Sabo is the Commander of the Third Division and in the division are the CanonMugiwaras. Luffy does not have the CanonMugiwara as his crew, but has other marines as a crew with whom he does not get along very well as they were sent by the World Government to monitor him. Also, obviously not everything happened the same because Sabo is different from Luffy.
> 
> Eleventh, Luffy is someone who likes his privacy, and that is something that the World Government likes because they are possessive of him, therefore, there are no photographs of Luffy and not everyone knew what he looked like if not until the Marineford War. That is why not everyone knows that his name is Luffy.
> 
> Twelfth, I don't have an alpha in mind for Luffy. There are many. Marco, Law, Doflamingo. Maybe even Shanks? I have older men like Shanks or Marco in mind, maybe even Mihawk. A Harem? It doesn't sound bad either.
> 
> I don't think I have anything else to say.
> 
> This story will not be continued unless someone decides to adopt it.
> 
> Thanks for reading, my little suns.


End file.
